No me dejes, hermano
by Malu-san
Summary: Muchas veces te niegas a aceptar que perdiste a un ser querido. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre mientras lo llamaba desde la oscuridad para que siguiera a su lado. Leve ItaSasu.


Oh, Kamisama, llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir T^T Me disculpo por ello, siempre decía: 'Hoy escribiré un gran FanFic =D *media año después* ¡Yay, qué linda canción! =D' Mi capacidad de concentración es muy poca, así que se supone que iba a subir un SuiKa, pero terminé escribiendo un ItaSasu tétrico.

**Advertencia:** Viñeta, AU, OOC, Crack Fic, sangre (LOL) Leve referencia ItaSasu (minúscula, pasa desapercibida T^T) Muerte de un personaje. No me hago responsable de traumas (?)

**Disclaimer:** … (Olvide como hacer un Disclaimer D= LOL) Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo dinero con esto (aunque lo vendiera no creo que me dieran mucho…)

**Explicaciones al final.**

* * *

><p><em>—Ni-san… ni-san… ni-san —Mi voz se estaba desvaneciendo mientras mi vista se hacia borrosa producto de las lágrimas, sólo alcancé a ver un líquido color carmesí escurriendo entre mis dedos, cerré con fuerza los ojos y me desvanecí.<em>

Ahí estaba yo, flotando en un profundo lago de oscuridad, es un sueño del que prefería no despertar, pero se que lo tendré que hacer, aunque los recuerdos de aquel día me atormenten nuevamente… unas voces se escuchan a lo lejos, quiero que se callen, sólo cállense y déjenme morir para poder seguir _su_ mismo camino y dejar de atormentarme a mi mismo.

Pero no paran, las voces se hacen más intensas, mis párpados pesan, con esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos, de manera borrosa empiezo a distinguir a dos personas, cuando mi vista logra aclararse, mi madre se encuentra frente a mí, con un rostro que se muestra preocupado y lleno de lágrimas, mientras que mi padre se mantiene serio, pero sus ojos reflejan un dejo de odio hacia mí, yo lo sé, debí haber echo algún tipo de mueca debido a que él dejo de mirarme, mi madre se acerca y me abraza con fuerza.

No… Mi madre abraza a un títere, un cuerpo sin vida que lamentablemente es el mío— ¡Que bueno que estés bien, Sasuke! —Una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro, la miro con ojos inexpresivos y cansados, no estoy bien y ella lo sabe— Pronto mejorarás, cariño. —Me dice mientras pasa una mano por mi cabello, por un momento pienso en esquivarla, pero no tengo fuerzas para eso, ni siquiera para un comentario sarcástico.

Miró hacia un lado y sonrío, ahí está la única persona que podría hacerme sentir mejor— ¡Ni-san! —Exclamé, haciendo voltear a mi hermano, Itachi muestra una leve sonrisa hacia mí y se acerca, siento cuando su mano se posa en mi mejilla, sus dedos están algo fríos, probablemente por estar mucho tiempo cerca a la ventana de la habitación.

Escuché como mi madre empezó a sollozar más fuerte, tanto que incluso empieza a parecerme molesto, mi hermano intenta retirar su mano de mi mejilla, pero se lo impido, no quiero que se vaya— Ni-san… —Le suplicaba para que se quedara.

Mi padre toma por lo hombros a mi madre mientras trata de calmarla— Sasuke… —Exclama mi madre con voz apagada y llorosa —Pronto saldrás de aquí.

—Quiero quedarme con mi hermano —Mi padre lleva a mi madre fuera de la habitación no sin antes mirarme nuevamente con odio o dolor, ya no puedo diferenciarlo, en cuanto la puerta se cierra aún tengo la mano de mi hermano apoyada contra mi mejilla. No recuerdo que paso aquel día, tampoco sé porque estoy en esa habitación de paredes blancas, pero mi hermano está a mi lado y es lo único que necesito ahora.

—No te irás, ¿verdad, Itachi? —Él sólo niega con la cabeza, le sonrío al tiempo que miro mi brazo, el cual tiene vendas que cubren una larga línea vertical sobre mi vena, mi vista va hacia mi mano, mi sonrisa se vuelve algo tétrica mientras le niego a mi cerebro el recordar que alguna vez, esa mano, estuvo cubierta por la sangre de mi hermano.

Pero los recuerdos siempre vuelven, como fotografías para un momento especial, una noche de tormenta, un apagón, las escaleras, Itachi y yo, un cuerpo cae, mi madre está gritando de nuevo, sangre… Despierta, hermano, no me dejes sólo.

_Ni-san… no te vallas._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, lo que quise narrar es más o menos esto: En una noche de tormenta, Sasuke e Itachi estaban jugando, hasta que hay un apagón e Itachi no puede notar bien el camino, por lo que cae por las escaleras y… muere (me dolió escribirlo T-T) entonces Sasuke se acerca y trata de 'despertar' a Itachi, cuando nota que sus manos están cubiertas por sangre que no es de él, entonces se vuelve loco, =D La 'habitación de paredes blancas' es un manicomio, lo llevaron ahí porque Sasuke no acepta que Itachi este… muerto y lo sigue viendo a su lado, pero una parte de él sabe que no es así y se intenta suicidar =3.

¡No me maten! D= Estoy viendo demasiadas películas de terror, en realidad sólo quería probar a escribir un Sasuke loco =3

¿Tomates, cuchillos, chocolate, ofertas de visitas al psicólogo (?), reviews? ¡Todo es bien recibido!

¡Gracias por leer! Y ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!


End file.
